


Something more than love (night and the vampire)

by shadowsplay



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Death, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Vampires, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsplay/pseuds/shadowsplay
Summary: Vampire Barnabas Collins stands at the edge of town, a darkness at the edge of darkness, seeking with his senses among those whose hearts beat below himAn excerpt from my novel "Dark Shadows Play"
Relationships: Barnabas Collins/Willie Loomis
Kudos: 1





	Something more than love (night and the vampire)

_A chapter from my m/m slash, vampire themed novel,[Dark Shadows Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868891/chapters/35337951)_  
  


**"The stroke of death is as a lover's pinch, which hurts and is desired." ― William Shakespeare**

Barnabas was alarmed, restless in his little box. He had dreamed of the time _before_ , before his Willie, when he had fed on humans without stopping, without sparing their lives. In his dream, he had experienced again the hunger that was only satisfied by drawing upon a life and a consciousness until it became a part of his own. 

Barnabas let himself remember how it had felt to take humans. How he had seduced their minds with his velvet, inner hand. How he possessed their bodies, pulling from them with all his desire and fierce delight. It was in his nature to do all of this, and he had never considered otherwise—until he came to keep his Willie.

He had stopped with Willie out of love, but that was not always enough. Sometimes he struggled against himself, and bit his finger to remember, recalling the vow he had made to himself, that he must know, he must be sure that he could stop with his Willie. At worst he would go to the town and take someone he would not miss and did not need or love, picturing in his mind the full satisfaction of his need without hesitation, without remorse. 

Barnabas had made his promise to Willie, that he would never reach the point of no return with him, that he would never take his life. Never.

Barnabas pushed slightly at the lid of his coffin. He considered it: going to the town. At night. To hunt. He had not done this since his promise. Going to the town might make his hunger worse. But this risk was far better than the risk of losing Willie to his own dark need. He could barely imagine the remorse that would fill him. No.

Barnabas pushed the lid aside and slipped to the cold floor, making his way silently to his room, dressing quickly and slipping out, piercing the forest darkness like an arrow far flung. So familiar, the feeling of anticipation as he flew down through the trees, the dark green carpet of ferns flowing like a river that he rose upon, so swift were his motions and his progress.

He stopped at the edge of town, remembering a time when the lights were fewer and much dimmer, when there were far fewer people. He felt himself a darkness at the edge of darkness, reaching out through the maze of lights with his consciousness, seeking one who would suit him, one he might taste and eat, a delicacy, as all humans were to him. He would choose very carefully tonight, so that his satisfaction might be complete.

 _Oh, yes._ This part of the hunt had once excited him so...

He found someone who was sweet to touch, _inside_ , but they were inebriated and he did not wish to dull his senses. Another who stood near the water; a man who had a malignancy, though he did not know it yet. A young woman who had been recently raped, whose mind was so tragically black and festering with fear that Barnabas in his mind turned away, mourning her torment. Another woman, who was touched with psychosis, and saw what was not there. Barnabas was reminded how sad many humans were, how much they suffered, how difficult it could be to watch at the edge of their world, needing them. He had long preferred the hopeless who wished to slip out of their darkness, who would come to him as they would come to the light. 

At last he sensed a younger man who was sitting on the dock, waiting. Waiting for what? His lover, who he thought was coming. But Barnabas knew that the lover was gone, for the boy knew deep inside that he would not return. He clung to hope, for he did not want to suffer heartbreak again, something he could not face after his previous lovers had all left him. 

Barnabas was pleased. The boy sat at the lonely end of the dock, and there was no one else close by.

Barnabas was near him in moments, appearing to him out of the silence that floated above the slap of the water below. The boy looked up at him, and Barnabas was enchanted by his youth and vigor. _Come up to me_ , he said inside, and the boy arose, happy to comply. 

"What is your name, sweet boy?" Barnabas asked him, holding his gaze. He guessed him to be 19, perhaps 20 years old. He was still quite boyish. A young man who preferred the company of men.

"Samuel," he answered.

"You are named after Mark Twain," Barnabas observed, and the boy was pleasantly surprised.

"Samuel Clemens, that's right!" he said with delight.

"Dear, sweet Samuel..." Barnabas leaned closer to the boy, "...what do you find most dear about me?" He breathed his intoxicating vampire breath close to the boy's nose and mouth, and watched his eyelids droop a little, a languorouslook that added to Barnabas' growing arousal.

"I like your hair," the boy said. "It is very black, and your eyelashes..." the boy stopped, "...your eyes..." 

Barnabas was smiling, a paternal smile of tenderness. He wanted to scoop the boy up and cradle him just so. He breathed again near the boy's mouth. The boy wobbled, and Barnabas steadied him, their eyes together in a growing intimacy framed by their closeness.

"Will you give yourself to me, Samuel?" Barnabas asked, lingering in the dance.

Samuel was moved. All of his heartache was to be left in the past at last.

"I will, sir," he answered sincerely, though he guessed he was agreeing to something more than love.

"I will love you with my teeth," Barnabas smiled, baring his teeth slightly, watching the boy's eyes widen with a confused excitement.

"But I don't know your name," the boy complained, entranced again by Barnabas' eyes, immense pools of liquid, golden brown, his own eyes floating now, bobbing upon a liquid, inner bliss. 

"Barnabas..." he replied, the "s" a resonant whisper stopped by the boy's lips as he pulled them onto his own. He felt the warmth of the boy's blood through his lips, felt his own body taut with desire as he slipped his arm further around the boy's waist, pulling him closer. 

"Barnabas..." the boy's lips formed from the waning kiss, his voice warm and heavy with a syrupy arousal.

The vampire brought his hand to the boy's erect sex through his pants, and shared in the boy's gasp of pleasure. He pushed his own sex against the boy, rubbing against him with excitement. He leaned to the boy, brushing his lips against his as he breathed into him to increase the spell, pushing with his breath and his tongue, slipping it between the boy's teeth, so sharp, so smooth. The boy's cheeks had become pink, his breath hot from the newly plumbed depths of his lungs as Barnabas was thrilled by the boy's cresting heartbeat, his body quivering as Barnabas made love to him with his hand. Barnabas' breath was at intervals sharp and long, watching the boy's face as he sucked his own teeth, as he rode inside on the gilt-edge of anticipation.

"Ohhh...!" the boy exclaimed as he reached his release.

Barnabas immediately pulled his head back and sank his teeth into him, bucking against him with his body and his sex, taking the boy's blood and climax into himself, his being exploding with bright and vast sensations from _inside_ , radiating from a bone deep satiation for something craved and long denied. Immediately he reached his own release, as he pulled the wounds wider with his teeth, his jaw working heavily as he drank as much blood as he could hold and swallow with each pull, his mind spinning like stars, like hissing galaxies of light.

"Oh, oh, oh..." Samuel's pleasure was extending far beyond that of his physical release as Barnabas held him _inside_ , pulling from him physically and mentally, his blood and his life pouring into Barnabas through his mouth and his mind. Barnabas could feel the intricacies of the boy's changing state as his life waned, as he surrendered everything to another, participating in the complete bliss of two becoming one. 

Barnabas still held to the boy's throat as he felt his vampire body thrilling with new life, as he savored the last of the blood trickling into his mouth, then loosened his remaining mouth's embrace to become a tender, farewell kiss. Barnabas was physically still then with a profound relaxation, eyes closed, partaking of the boy's fragrance and the last sounds of his breath as he prepared to carry these impressions away as memory. For minutes he held still to the boy full against him, taking the last of his warmth and essence, then leaning forward, he tenderly laid his body to rest at his feet.

The boy's eyelids were still slightly open, and Barnabas looked at his eyes, remembering who was there. Taking the boy's hand, he brought his slack fingers to touch his eyelids closed, then painted the pale lips with his own fingers bright with the boy's blood.

"I still taste your sweetness," he whispered, standing, knowing well the way through an impenetrable darkness, the bright path to home and his beloved.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

#### This story is an excerpt from my vampire themed, m/m slash novel

#    
  
[DARK SHADOWS PLAY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868891/chapters/35337951)

#### Over 1,300 Visits | Over 4,000 Pageloads | 26 Kudos

  
_200 year old vampire Barnabas Collins lives in The Old House with his servant and lover,  
Willie Loomis. Barnabas transforms Willie through his instruction and love, carefully developing  
Willie's understanding of what it will mean if he chooses to become a vampire._  
  


#### Dark Shadows Play is a vampire themed, romantic, erotic, and explicit, m/m  
slash fanfiction, with real BDSM sexuality, based upon the original  
TV series 'Dark Shadows.' It is the length of a standard novel.  
  


####  _Two lovely COMMENTS on my novel 'Dark Shadows Play' (Thank you!)_

**Comment by Lisa on Chapter 1 - Sun 28 Jul 2019**

> These are wonderful! You really capture the essence of the characters. As I am obsessed with Barnabas and Willie as a couple, these are so satisfying to read. In fact, they’ve become before bed indulgences that sometimes continue after I’ve fallen asleep- my dreams are marvelous! Thank you!

**Comment by chelldu on Chapter 4 - Wed 26 Dec 2018**

> This is incredible. I'm amazed at the poetry you sing, the scenes as so compelling and detailed, I cannot help but picture them as vividly in my head as if I were there. The bond between them is deep and utterly intimate, in a way only the two of them can unconsciously understand. It's simply astounding. It hits very close to heart in more ways than one, even though I've never met a vampire hahahaha. Thank you for sharing this story with us!

[](https://statcounter.com/)


End file.
